En el lejano reino de Clow
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Fic corto sobre la relación entre una princesa y un enigma de gemelos. ADVERTENCIA: contenido yaoi Parejas SxS ExM
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

En el lejano reino de Clamp, una presentación real estaba por realizarse. Las altas torres resplandecían con el sol de un verano caluroso, las trompetas sonaban alegres de recibir a sus visitantes y el aroma de un gran banquete se esparcía por todo el castillo. Los cocineros reales estaban por servir el banquete y la cocina era un completo caos. Una juguetona mano salió por debajo de la mesa en la que se preparaban los postres, la anciana y regordeta cocinera segura que se trataba de su inquieto hijo de 15 años no dudó en darle un golpe con la cuchara.

-¡Auch!-

-¡Shaoran no estés pellizcando la comida!.-

-Buena esa má, pero no fue mi mano.- el muchacho de ojos ambar y cabello castaño asomó su cabeza por debajo de la mesa

-¿Qué? La cocinera se agachó para ver que una bella joven se sobaba la mano.- ¡Princesa! Lo siento tanto es que yo…-

-Descuide, fue mi impertinencia.- dijo saliendo de su escondite

-Después de todo esto es suyo así que sírvase de tomar lo que guste y mande…-

-¡Qué modosita!.- se quejó Shaoran al ver el cambio en la expresión de su madre, sólo recibió una mirada de esas que sólo las madres dan a sus hijos cuando quieren que se callen.

-¡SAKURA!- la voz del príncipe se escuchó

-¡Mi hermano!- se asustó la princesa

-¡corre!- Shaoran agarró la mano no lastimada de la princesa y salieron corriendo de la cocina real

-¡Te van a atrapar Shaoran!- gritó la cocinera cuando ambos jóvenes huyeron. Una vez que se internaron en el jardín real, descansaron bajo un gran árbol de manzanas.

-Tu mano está bien. Mi madre no pega tan fuerte.- Shaoran masajeó la mano herida de la princesa

-Gracias.- O//O se sonrojó cuando recibió el masaje

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir?- preguntó el joven una vez que soltó la mano de la princesa para pesar de ella.

-Definitivamente, será un desastre como las otras veces. Además todavía faltan tres años para que me case, será mejor simplemente llegar al altar y casarme con un desconocido, tendré toda la vida para amargarme junto a él ¿Para qué conocerlo desde ahorita?- Sakura sacó su lengua mostrando su gran disgusto ante la idea de conocer a uno de tantos pretendientes que tenía. Un ruido en su estómago le hizo recordar que no habían tenido éxito en robar comida para pasar la tarde.

-Podrías enamorarte de éste y no sufrir.- el ágil Shaoran se trepó más rápido que un gato al árbol para bajar los mejores frutos.

-No me he enamorado de los otros. ¿Por qué éste podría ser diferente?- Sakura atrapó con su vestido las manzanas que Shaoran le dejó caer. –Quisiera ser tan libre como tú.- dijo dándole una mordida a una manzana y sentándose en el piso

-¿Libre? Un jardinero no es libre.- Shaoran bajó del árbol y acompañó a Sakura comiendo manzanas

-Sales al pueblo, comes frutas debajo de los árboles, no tienes que vestir ropas caras que se rompen con facilidad, no te cuidas de lo que dices ni de cómo te sientas… puedes enamorarte de quien quieras…- la princesa se sonrojó al decir esto último.

-Tu también puedes hacer todo eso, pero te regañan.- ambos rieron por ese comentario.- y en cuanto a enamorarte eres libre de enamorarte de quien quieras, sólo que no puedes casarte con quien quieras.- Shaoran rió

-¡Es tan injusto!- se quejó Sakura.- Quisiera ser lo que fuera menos princesa.-

-No digas eso, si no fueras princesa no te habría conocido.- Sakura se sonrojó ante ese comentario.- además, cuando seas reina podrás hacer lo que quieras porque tu esposo se irá a la guerra, no lo tendrás aquí, dictarás la moda entre las mujeres y no tendrás que darle hijos.-

-¿Hijos?- sakura nuevamente sacó su lengua ante la idea de tener hijos

-Por eso te digo, no deberías preocuparte.- Shaoran se acostó bajo la sombra del árbol y Sakura lo imitó, se sentía la fresca brisa y el ruido de las hojas relajaba cualquier pensamiento

-Shaoran, ¿qué nunca te preocupas por nada?-

-Tengo un bello jardín, tengo comida en mi mesa, una familia y te tengo a ti. No necesito nada más.-

-En tres años no estaré aquí.-

-En tres años me preocuparé de qué hacer. Por lo pronto, hoy estamos aquí así que relájate.- la sonrisa de Shaoran alejó cualquier pensamiento de Sakura, por eso cuándo la levantaron de un jalón no pudo defenderse.

-¡Aquí estabas!- reclamó el príncipe

-¡Hermano!- gritó Sakura aterrada al verse descubierta. Dos guardias agarraron a Shaoran que hacía lo posible por zafarse.

-¡A ti te espera el calabozo por rapto!- gritó Touya a los guardias que se lo llevaban

-¡No! Hermano Shaoran me encontró y evitó que escapara.-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el príncipe

-Así es, hermano me quiero ir y él me estaba convenciendo para que no huyera.-

-Sakura, él es un jardinero; no es tu dama de compañía ni tu guardia personal así que no está autorizado para que esté cerca de ti. Ve a cambiarte que los invitados han llegado. ¡Guardias! Acompañen a mi hermana.- ante la orden del príncipe, soltaron a Shaoran y escoltaron a Sakura.- ¡Tú!- le gritó a Shaoran.- Si te vuelves a acercar a la princesa haré que te corten los dedos.-

Shaoran regresó a sus labores, el jefe del jardín le reprendió por tomarse más tiempo del autorizado para su descanso así que trabajó hasta muy tarde. Era casi media noche y apenas había terminado de recoger todas las hojas. Observó la luna resplandeciente que iluminaba todo el jardín, le agradaba mucho cómo se iluminaba por completo el laberinto y la forma en la que las flores abrían aún sin sol, se encontraba maravillado con su propio trabajo cuando observó una figura a la entrada del laberinto.

-No deberías estar sola.- habló cuando estuvo cerca

-¡Shaoran me asustaste!- le reclamó la princesa cuando lo reconoció

-¿Sakura? Te ves tan hermosa que no te reconocí.-

-Shaoran…- Sakura agradeció que fuera de noche para que no viera su sonrojo tanto.

-Es broma, sabía quien eras, sólo que nunca te había visto con vestido de gala. No sé porqué no te gusta vestir así si te ves muy bien.-

-¡Ya! No me digas eso.-

-No es broma, de verdad. Ese príncipe debe ser el más afortunado si va a verte vestida así a diario.-

-Pero no soy afortunada porque tú sabes que la única persona con la que me quiero casar es contigo.- dijo Sakura viendo al piso, unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Sakura… perdóname por no ser un noble.- Shaoran se sentía humillado ante su estatus social.

-Me van a casar con él… en tres años seré reina, me llevarán lejos y no te veré ya más y…- Sakura se sorprendió enormemente cuando Shaoran levantó su mentón y le dio un beso. Siempre había imaginado cómo sería su primer beso y deseaba que fuera Shaoran quien se lo diera y ahora que sucedía no sabía cómo reaccionar, sólo cerró sus ojos y los abrió cuando se separaron.

-En tres años, estaré contigo.- Shaoran salió corriendo aún cuando la muy confundida Sakura lo llamaba.

-¡Ahí estás!- el rey dio con su hija.- El príncipe Eriol pregunta por ti, tienen que bailar antes que te proponga matrimonio.-

-Si.- Sakura no podía ocultar su felicidad y el rey pensaba que por fin habían dado con el indicado para su hija.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Shaoran entró gritando a su casa

-¡Shaoran! Pasa de la media noche…-

-No me regañes mamá, ya sé lo que quiero hacer.- el joven ignoró a su preocupada madre.

-Shaoran, otra vez tan tarde de seguro el señor Chantelier te castigó.- el papá bajó las escaleras al escuchar el escándalo de su hijo

-Si bueno ya que se esperen, les digo. Quiero entrar a la academia para ser guerrero del reino.-

-¡Qué idea es esa!- se sorprendió la cocinera

-Es que quiero tener más dinero y en el jardín no lo obtendré.- respondió Shaoran

-Hijo, tu sabes que tu madre empezó limpiando la cocina y ahora es cocinera, yo empecé limpiando establos y ahora soy criador de los caballos de la infantería…- comentaba su padre

-Si pero tardaron mucho y yo quiero dinero rápido, la admiración del pueblo cuando estemos en guerra y protegerlos a todos.- contestó Shaoran

-Deberías pensarlo bien, si llegamos a la guerra como se rumora…-

-Má, no importa, no me matarán, soy muy fuerte además quiero regresarles todo lo que han gastado en criarme.-

-Shaoran!- contestó su madre.- eso no se puede regresar de se modo.-

-Al parecer no te educamos bien, sigues siendo muy impertinente en tu forma de hablar y actuar.- su padre ya no se molestaba con él, no había podido levantarle una mano cuando era niño debido a que era su único hijo, además por su edad podría fácil pasar por su nieto.

-Pá, má…- Shaoran se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla y los miró como nunca antes los había visto, tomó aire y habló pausadamente lo que casi nunca ocurría por lo que sus padres también se sentaron presintiendo algo malo.- Ya sé que soy adoptado.- La cara de asustados de sus padres hablaba más que cualquier palabra que deseaban articular.- pero no se los reclamo, han sido los mejores padres que haya podido tener… y es por eso que quisiera agradecérselos. Si me hago guardia real…- calló un segundo tratando de ocultar su verdadera intención.- o si me convierto en soldado podría tener un salario superior al que me espera en el jardín del palacio. Podría hacer que descansaran de trabajar tanto porque no tenían porqué tomar el hijo de alguien más y quererlo como sé que me quieren a mí.- la pareja abrazó a su hijo que soltó lágrimas.- Son la única familia que tengo y los quiero mucho.-

Al día siguiente, Shaoran presentó su renuncia en el castillo; el jardinero real tenía sentimientos encontrados pues si bien éste era el aprendiz más arrogante y contestón que había tenido, lo cierto era que tenía una mano para la jardinería que sorprendía a muchos y una habilidad para cultivar todo tipo de plantas por más raras que éstas fueran. El exjardinero se dirigió al cuartel general de infantería, había una fila de varios jóvenes que rondaban su edad. Las entrevistas eran con un hombre con apariencia de ogro que les daba a los cadetes su casco inicial y ropa de entrenamiento. Habría pruebas cada semana y al final de cada mes se eliminarían los últimos lugares en las pruebas.

-"Será difícil".- pensó Shaoran.

* * *

Dos años después…

-¡Saluden!- los ex cadetes se pusieron rígidos ante la orden, hicieron el saludo militar ante el pueblo que los recibía como nuevos soldados. Recibieron la ovación de la gente y les permitieron romper filas.

-¡Shaoran!- el joven se detuvo en seco, se dirigía a abrazar a sus padres cuando la voz del coronel se dirigió a él.

-Señor.- saludó él dándole la espalda a sus confundidos padres

-Me decepciona que decidas quedarte como guardia de palacio, podrías ser muy útil en el frente de batalla.-

-Si me lo permite, deseo proteger al reino desde adentro de posibles invasores.- respondió el castaño

-Creo que tus habilidades podrían evitar que muchos invasores pusieran un pie dentro del palacio. Eres ágil, fuerte, joven y todo un bravucón para atacar psicológicamente a los adversarios. Shaoran, te necesitamos en el frente, serías rápidamente general.- ésta última frase la dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Lo pensaré.- respondió a lo que el coronel asintió, felicitó a los padres del joven y se retiró. Shaoran realmente le había tomado gusto al combate con campo, le gustaba la espada aunque con la lanza y el arco no lo hacía nada mal, además había desarrollado técnicas de ataque con escudo. Derrotó a cadetes de mayor edad e incluso había buscado pelea con soldados de rango menor, al principio había tenido muchos correctivos por conducta, pero el ejército descubrió que eso podría ser una ventaja mejor encaminada en la batalla contra el enemigo. Lo que no comprendían era porqué había aplicado como un simple guardia, si estar parado por horas no era precisamente su punto fuerte. A los cinco días de graduarse, fue asignado a su puesto dentro del castillo.

-Iré a la capilla.- la princesa salió mostrándose sonriente a los dos guardias que estaban fuera de su habitación. Ella caminaba saludando a todos y evitando que sus damas de compañía se reunieran con ella, les decía que prefería ir sola un momento para entrar en oración, deseo que ellas respetaban.- Espera afuera.- le indicó a uno.- Por favor entra a la iglesia y espera fuera de la capilla, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa.- El primer guardia acató la orden, y el segundo entró a la iglesia cerrando la puerta tras de él. Apenas se giró y la princesa saltó hacia él dándole un beso.

-Princesa debería guardar compostura en la iglesia.- contestó fríamente el guardia

-Dios sabe que no puedo evitarlo, estoy contigo tanto tiempo y apenas tenemos una hora para hablar libremente. No me importa, no es pecado le he dicho a Eriol que no lo amo y evito todos los días que me bese.- sacó la lengua

-Es normal, es tu prometido.-

-¿No te dan celos?- preguntó Sakura molesta

-Entendí mi lugar hace mucho.- dijo Shaoran

-Pero es que…- él la abrazó

-Por favor, no lo hagas así. Tenemos poco tiempo y seguir discutiendo esto no tiene sentido. Seamos felices con lo que tenemos, por favor Sakura.- la princesa asintió, sabía que no era posible que huyeran ya que los padres de Shaoran sufrirían las consecuencias y les estaba eternamente agradecida a las personas que había cuidado tan bien del amor de su vida, además por más que detestara la idea de casarse por decreto de su padre, sentía un gran amor por él y dejarlo sin la alianza necesaria para ganar la guerra sería el fin del reino.

Después de "orar" la princesa se retiró a sus aposentos, debía arreglarse para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Escuché que vendrá tu cuñada, tu futuro suegro llegará la próxima semana del frente así que no te pongas tan nerviosa porque… ¿Princesa estás bien?- preguntó la dama de compañía que arreglaba el cabello de la princesa. Hizo señas para que las sirvientas las dejaran a solas.- ¿Otra vez pensando en Shaoran?-

-¡Tomoyo!.- la princesa soltó a llorar.- Ya no quiero quererlo así, quiero arrancarme el corazón y dejar de sentir amor por él. ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?-

-Sakura debes controlarte. Son tiempos difíciles, tu hermano está peleando por el reino y con las armas del reino Clow podremos ganar, se acabará la guerra. Entonces será tiempo para que pienses en cosas de amor, por ahora tu deber es buscar el fin de la guerra.- Tomoyo limpió las lágrimas de la princesa y la maquilló para evitar inútilmente que se notara su tristeza. –Anímate, cuando la guerra termine, podrás continuar con tus "oraciones" en la capilla.-

-¿Alguien sabe de eso?- se asustó de pronto

-Sólo me lo has dicho a mí, sabes que soy una tumba y hasta donde he podido investigar todos te hacen feliz junto al príncipe Eriol. La verdad te ves radiante al lado de él que nadie dudaría en afirmar que estás enamorada.- agregó alegremente Tomoyo

-Aparezco feliz porque da la casualidad que Shaoran está de guardia cada vez que me encuentro con Eriol, pero hoy estuvo de día así que… quizá no pueda mantener la fachada.-

-Recuerda la sorpresa de la que me contaste, la que te prometió la semana pasada.- Tomoyo estaba empedernida en hacer sonreír a Sakura.

-También me dijo que mañana se iría al frente, necesitaban refuerzos. Quizá el día de hoy fue el último día que lo vería, de no haber estado en una iglesia… habría deseado tanto que él y yo…-

-¡Sakura!- asustó Tomoyo ante la idea que se formó en su mente

-Por eso te dije que de no haber estado en una iglesia lo habríamos hecho, pero sólo nos besamos y hablamos. Cumplo 18 años, el hombre a quien amo se va a la guerra y me caso en seis días… no podré sonreír después de todo esto.-

Durante la fiesta Sakura tenía una forzada sonrisa, la idea de contar los días para perder su "libertad" le turbaba la mente al igual que el pensar que Shaoran podría no regresar de una guerra que no entendía por qué se realizaba. El príncipe Eriol fue tan caballeroso como siempre, la acompañó a su habitación acompañada de sus guardias cuando terminó la fiesta.

-Me disculpo por mi hermana, tenía deseos de venir pero la idea de dejar el castillo a solas no le pareció.- hablaba el príncipe

-Descuide, la conoceré el día de la boda junto con su padre.- respondió Sakura

-Princesa, por favor diríjase a mí por mi nombre. Después de todo en menos de una semana nos casaremos.-

-Bien, por favor tome el mismo trato conmigo.- respondió Sakura, en ese momento llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Entonces, me despido… Sakura. Debo partir para viajar toda la noche y enviar a mis tropas a primera hora.- el príncipe dio un beso en la mano de su prometida.- Ha sido un placer estar contigo en tu cumpleaños.-

-El placer ha sido mío.- en un impulso por evitar que notara el desagrado que tenía por él, Sakura lo besó rápidamente en los labios, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encerró. El príncipe lo tomó como un acto de vergüenza y sonrió al tocarse los labios. Una vez que Sakura entró a su habitación, esperó a que los pasos de los guardias y del príncipe se alejaran los suficiente para soltar su llanto, había sido sólo un beso rápido y le había parecido desagradable, no estaba conforme y no quería nada más con él. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró, entre sollozos no escuchó cuando alguien entró por su ventana.

-¿Sakura qué pasa?- ella se giró para ver la silueta de quien reconoció de inmediato

-¡Shaoran!- corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente repitiendo que no quería casarse.

-Sakura, te prometí un regalo.- contestó él apartándose del abrazo e ignorando las súplicas que le hacía para que no se fuera a la guerra.- Mira tu jardín.- la princesa se sorprendió al ver cómo la luna reflejaba sobre el laberinto del jardín una sección que brillaba como si fuera el reflejo de las estrellas, en ese brillo podía leerse una frase que siempre había querido escuchar a pesar que era de su conocimiento a la perfección: "Te amo Sakura".

-¡Shaoran!-

-No soy bueno con las palabras, pero si con las flores.- respondió Shaoran

-Es hermoso…-

-Durará un mes, cada noche cuando estés triste quiero que veas el jardín por tu ventana sólo desde aquí se puede leer. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó pues notó que lloraba

-Me casaré en una semana… sólo lo veré una semana…- Shaoran tomó su mano fuertemente, no sabía que le quedaba tan poco tiempo.

-Quería regresar antes que te casaras, me voy mañana y…- ninguno de los dos pensó más, se besaron intensamente pues sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

Fin Cap 1.

Super rápida la trama… lo sé. Lo escribí en cuatro horas :P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.-**

-¡Sakura despierta!.- Tomoyo tocaba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza

-En seguida.- Sakura se levantó de golpe, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero se encontró sola en su habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió a bañarse para la ceremonia en la que debía despedir a las tropas. –Shaoran se va…- pensaba mientras corría para estar lista.

-Te quedaste dormida en un día tan importante…- la reñía Tomoyo mientras subían las escaleras al balcón de donde despedirían a las tropas.

-Lo siento, pero estaba cansada.- respondió casi como una niña

-¿Sakura?- se asustó Tomoyo.- el príncipe subió a tu habitación anoche…-

-Se fue temprano…- agregó Sakura

-¿Y entonces…? Ya lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué?- Sakura se puso toda roja pues pensó que eso no se veía a simple vista

-Es obvio, por eso te quedaste dormida… pero en fin, te casarás en una semana creo que no es tan malo. Descuida no le diré a nadie.- guiñó Tomoyo, Sakura no supo qué hacer ya que había adivinado sólo la mitad. Llegaron al balcón, saludó brevemente a su padre y se colocó a su lado mientras las tropas la saludaban. Intentaba buscar con la mirada a Shaoran pero desde esa altura y con el uniforme era muy difícil distinguirlo. El rey pronunció su discurso de éxito y agradecimiento para su pueblo cuando un estallido al lado del balcón hizo que los del castillo gritaran buscando refugio y los testigos se asustaran.

-¡Nos atacan!- el coronel hizo que las tropas se giraran hacia los intrusos que llegaban por la puerta abierta del reino, rápidamente se movilizaron para contenerlos pero empezaron a incendiar las casas más alejadas del castillo. Tres globos lanzaban flechas con pólvora que hacían que causaban las explosiones al castillo. Desde abajo, Shaoran observó cómo el balcón era cubierto de humo por lo que no se sabía lo que sucedía dentro cuando de uno de los globos ancló en él.

-Detengan a los invasores… ¡Shaoran!- ignorando a su general, Shaoran dejó caer su lanza, se colocó su escudo en la espalda y afianzó su espada en el cinturón, trepó por los decorados del palacio hasta llegar al balcón.- ¿Cómo hizo eso?- se sorprendió el general de su brigada al ver la agilidad del joven

-Tendremos al rey.- dijo uno de los caballeros que bajó del globo, eran cuatro caballeros en armaduras negras, estaban cubiertos por completo y tenían filosas espadas. Dos de ellos cerraron la puerta de la habitación para evitar que alguien más entrara

-No, a la princesa.- uno de los caballeros tenía un decorado dorado sobre su casco, a pesar de ser el de menor altura era evidente que estaba a cargo de los demás.

-¡Sakura!.- el rey Fujitaka quedó apartado de su hija mientras sus guardias lo defendían del cuarto caballero. Los guardias de Sakura yacían inconcientes por los trozos del castillo que cayeron sobre ellos, Tomoyo estaba herida y abrazaba a Sakura aunque tenía más miedo que ella.

-No me iré sin pelear.- Sakura agarró la espada de uno de sus inconcientes guardias y se puso en pose de guardia poniendo a Tomoyo tras de ella.

-Princesita, no eres rival para mí.- el caballero encargado sacó su espada y con movimientos simples evadía los ataques de Sakura. En un momento estuvieron lado a lado y el caballero negro le dio una patada.

-Odioso vestido.- Sakura rasgó su vestimenta, lo que le dio mayor movilidad y usando sus manos y piernas más libres dio una mejor pelea, aunque la ventaja del líder negro todavía era notable.

-No te esfuerces de más.- el caballero negro la desarmó con movimientos ágiles de manos y la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Sakura!- un escudo se interpuso entre el caballero negro que iba a recoger a la inconsciente Sakura

-¡Shaoran!- gritó Tomoyo al verlo por fin de cerca

-No te la llevarás.- Shaoran se mostraba sumamente molesto con el caballero que peleó contra su princesa.

-Niño, no eres rival para nosotros.- los dos caballeros que estaban resguardando la puerta lo atacaron y rápidamente los evadió y dejó fuera de combate con solo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. El caballero que luchaba contra los guardias del rey, los descuidó para atacar a Shaoran sacó su espada y tuvo una pelea un poco más pareja con ése caballero, lo que aprovechó el líder para tomar a Sakura y huir con ella al globo.

-Se la llevan.- dijo Tomoyo para hacerle notar a Shaoran que los guardias del rey, trataron de evitar la fuga del caballero negro líder pero fueron vencidos sólo con una serie de patadas. Shaoran hirió a su rival en el vientre y le golpeó la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. Corrió tras el líder que alcanzó a subir al globo mientras él logró tomar la cuerda del anclaje y subir al globo.

-No te la llevarás.- Shaoran logró subir a la canastilla y sólo encontró a Sakura inconsciente.- ¿Dónde?- el caballero negro apareció a su espalda pero rápidamente evitó su golpe y lo tiró al suelo con una barrida.

-Eres bueno, pocas veces me han derribado. Lástima que me topo contigo al final de tus días.- el caballero negro se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Shaoran no tenía amigos, la razón era que nadie le aguantaba el paso en sus peleas, en sus actividades y en su energía. Mientras peleaba contra el caballero negro por fin sentía que tenía un rival a su altura, le había quitado el casco con una buena finta, le había soportado los golpes y le había devuelto patadas igual de fuertes que las que él daba. Era un rival a su altura y en otro tiempo le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de haber tenido tal combate ya que estaba usando todas sus habilidades incluso las que no tenía idea que tenía. Sin embargo se había metido con lo más sagrado para Shaoran y eso no podría perdonárselo. Cuando los golpes demostraban que ambos tenían un nivel similar, el caballero desenfundó su espada, Shaoran hizo lo mismo y tras varios choques de espadas, el caballero negro perdió momentáneamente el control de su fuerza, piso levemente fuera de lugar y la espada de Shaoran estrelló su casco de lado, inmediatamente le dio la espalda y Shaoran se sorprendió al ver que se desmoronó por completo dejando la cabeza de su rival al descubierto de donde una larga cabellera oscura fue liberada.

-Me derrotaste.- habló con una voz suave que había recuperado su tonalidad natural al ser liberada del casco.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres mujer!- Shaoran se sorprendió aún cuando no observó el rostro de su recién descubierta enemiga.

-Espero que volvamos a pelear otro día.- la chica saltó, hizo una abertura en el globo y sacó entre su armadura un planeador para escapar. Shaoran notó que descendían rápidamente así que abrió más el quemador para alivianar la caída, cuando supo que el impacto era inevitable abrazó a Sakura para aminorarle el impacto.

-¡Auch! ¡Ya má!- terminó de gritar Shaoran cuando su madre terminaba de curarle los raspones

-Pudiste irte al hospital pero necio como siempre deseaste que te tratara en casa y ahora te aguantas.- contestó la cocinera

-Si pero pensé que me mimarías por salvar a la princesa no que me atormentarías con tus menjurges.-

-Ya lo ves que no. Estaba resignada a perderte en la guerra, pero hoy al verte…-

-Tranquila que sobreviví para tu desgracia.- Shaoran quiso bromear, pero recibió una bofetada de su madre, nunca le había levantado la mano encima ni cuando había sido un niño inquieto ni con alguna de sus palabras ofensivas a otros. Al ver el rostro de su madre, de verdad se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.- Perdona, no quise decirte eso.-

-Eres mi hijo, no me importa lo que digan los lazos de sangre, aún y cuando aparezca tu familia soy capaz de…-

-Hey, má, si apareciera mi familia después de tantos años el primero en reclamarles algo sería yo. Así que descuida, deja a tu héroe descansar.- dijo recuperando el ánimo

-Entonces mañana te prepararé algo especial para comer.-

-¿Pastel de chocolate?-

-No, verdolagas al vapor. Eres un héroe herido, necesitas nutrientes para sanar.- le contestó la madre dejándolo en su cuarto.

-No volveré a pedir días de permiso hasta navidad.- pensó Shaoran cuando se abrió la ventana de su cuarto y entró torpemente una chica encapuchada. -¿Sakura?-

-Ah!- gritó la joven al verse descubierta que cayó de plano en el piso.- ¡Estoy bien no te levantes!- se apresuró a decir levantándose de inmediato

-De cualquier modo no puedo levantarme, me duele todo.- Shaoran recordó los cuidados de su madre

-Shaoran, muchas gracias por salvarme.- Sakura se aproximó a la cama de su héroe.

-De nada.- Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y notó que estaba vendada.- ¿Estás herida?-

-No mucho.- dijo ella acercando una silla cercana.- Tomoyo está peor que yo, casi le cae una loza del techo en la cabeza, mi padre está asustado y llamó a mi hermano del frente. Al parecer burlaron la vigilancia de todos y gracias al cielo no hubo una sola pérdida, sólo heridos. Es extraño, sólo durmieron a los vigilantes de las torres con dardos, al parecer su única meta era secuestrarme.- reconoció Sakura

-Y estas afuera del castillo sin vigilancia… -Shaoran se incorporó con pesadez, todavía le dolía el impacto que si bien no había sido en caída libre si lo había dejado adolorido.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te acompañaré de regreso al castillo, no puedes estar sin vigilancia.-

-Me siento segura aquí. Recuerda que solía escaparme casi a diario a tu casa y nunca me descubrieron.- respondió Sakura

-Antes no había guerra, ven te llevaré al palacio.- Shaoran la tomó de ambas manos

-¡No! Quiero estar contigo.- Sakura opuso resistencia y empezaron a forcejear un poco.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- el padre de Shaoran entró a la habitación y observó la escena. Así que herido o no, Shaoran fue obligado a acompañar a Sakura al palacio.

-Perdona el haberte causado problemas en casa.- se disculpaba Sakura

-Descuida, mis padres saben todo de mí.-

-¿Todo? Hasta que tu sabes que…-

-Si, ya se los dije. También les dije que los quería más que a cualquier familia que me haya regalado. Así que no hay problema, les seguiré causando canas verdes.-

-Shaoran, ¿quienes crees que hayan sido esos caballeros negros? - Sakura habló del intento de secuestro que tuvo

-No lo sé, pero su líder es una peleadora excelente, es rápida y fuerte… tengo tantas ganas de volverla a ver.-

-¿Qué?- Shaoran tapó la boca de Skaura ya que gritó ante tal aseveración. Después de revisar un poco se dio cuenta que estaban caminando a solas y no había nadie así que destapó a la princesa y le pidió que hablaran más bajo.

-No te sobresaltes, no quisiera verla con esa intención. Es que… nunca había tenido un rival así. Ni si quiera cuando pelee contra el coronel Ferio sentí tal fuerza en un oponente.-

-¿Más fuerte que Ferio?-

-Me atrevo a decir que más fuerte que tu hermano. Nunca he peleado contra Touya, pero creo que esta chica es mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona en Clamp. Incluso, creo que de no haber pasado a espadas me habría vencido con golpes.-

-¿Si yo fuera así de fuerte practicarías conmigo? - preguntó Sakura

-¿Celosa?- preguntó divertido

-Claro que no.- contestó molesta Sakura

-No deberías estarlo. Esa chica me interesa para pelear, tú no me interesas para eso.-

-¿Para qué te intereso?- esa pregunta puso a Shaoran en jaque

-Eh… pues ya te lo escribí en el jardín. Cuando llegues a tu cuarto lo lees de nuevo.- contestó Shaoran apenado a lo que Sakura sonrió pues veía su rostro avergonzado.

-Shaoran, necesito que me enseñes a pelear. Quiero defenderme.- aseguró Sakura.- Lo que te aprendí de niños casi lo olvidé y no quiero depender de mis guardias, sé que puedo ser tan fuerte como mi hermano.-

-De acuerdo, cuando sanen mis heridas te enseñaré. Pero creo que tienes más talento con la magia.-

-No he usado magia desde que mamá murió. No hay quien me enseñe.-

-Tomoyo puede enseñarte.-

-Practicamos juntas pero la verdad Tomoyo no quiere usar su poder, dice que prefiere la magia blanca y yo…-

-Me imagino, quieres usar la magia negra como Touya.- agregó Shaoran a lo que Sakura asintió.

-Entonces me enseñarás a defenderme?- preguntó Sakura cuando faltaban unos pasos para la entrada del castillo

-Si, dame 3 días y te enseñaré.- se despidieron con una sonrisa y ella caminó hacia los guardias, se descubrió la capucha y se sorprendieron de verla ahí. Abrieron la puerta inmediatamente para dejarla entrar.

-¡Sakura!- el rey entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta del cuarto de su hija

-¡Papá!- el rey hizo señas para que los guardias los dejaran a solas

-Saliste… a pesar de lo que hoy pasó.-

-Tenía que verlo papá. Perdóname.-

-Sakura es peligroso que estés sola.- Fujitaka notó la expresión en su hija.- ¿Te preocupa más la salud de Shaoran que tu propia seguridad?- la princesa sólo asintió. Había hablado con su padre desde hacía tiempo dejándole claro que se había enamorado de alguien más. Para su sorpresa, al romper el silencio no recibió represalia, sólo un abrazo y una disculpa por exigirle un matrimonio que no deseaba; su padre le había permitido dejarlo de su guardia personal y sospechaba de sus salidas, pero tenía la promesa de Sakura de casarse para salvar el reino así que le permitía tener por lo menos esos momentos.

-Papá… él me salvó.-

-Y se lo agradezco enormemente. Pero tienes que alejarte de él, ya he permitido muchas libertades. Además, el príncipe Eriol…-

-¡Deja de hablar de él! No lo amo, no lo quiero, sólo quiero estar…-

-Sakura no lo girtes.- la princesa se calmó ante la petición de su padre.- Mañana llegará tu hermano, y ya envié por el príncipe Eriol para que la boda se realice lo antes posible.- Sakura caminó hasta su ventana donde leyó el mensaje en el laberinto tratando de calmarse.- Lamento todo esto, pero… Fujitaka de pronto leyó el mensaje, Sakura se asustó ya que por un momento olvidó que alguien más podría leerlo.

-¡Papá!-

-Lo enviaré a la guerra. Mañana mismo.-

-¡No, papá!- Sakura se colgó del brazo de su padre para suplicarle pero la severidad con la que el rey la observó le hizo entender que no lograría convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Shaoran.- sus padres lo esperaban en casa

-Ya la dejé en su casa.- Shaoran bromeaba con lo de casa

-No quisimos ponerte límites, pero el rey nos exigió que te mantuviéramos alejado de la princesa y fallamos.- reconoció su padre.

-¿Han pensado que quien me quiere a su lado es ella? No fui yo el que entró a su cuarto hoy a mitad de la noche.- Shaoran omitió el detalle de la noche anterior.

-Hijo, si tu decides quedarte con la princesa sufrirás, eso lo marcó la reina antes de morir.- su padre habló de más.

-¡Cállate! No debe saber eso.- se exasperó la madre

-¿Saber qué? -

-Originalmente te habían dejado en el castillo para que fueras un príncipe.- gritó la anciana, se habían quedado con parte del secreto de su hijo.

-¿Y del palacio tampoco me quisieron?- se preguntó Shaoran sintiéndose rechazado

-Fue porque la reina predijo que la princesa y tú vivirían una tragedia. El rey quiso separarlos y por eso te enviaron con nosotros.- agregó el anciano.

-Entonces queda más que sentado, los quiero más porque compartieron lo poco que tenían conmigo y al rey… lo desprecio por tener tanto y ser avaro.- Shaoran observó en dirección al castillo, estaba de permiso y todavía no estaba al 100% pero el rey lo escucharía, tenía muchas cosas que decirle en cara.

-Shaoran no actúes así…- la madre suplicó paciencia a su hijo que se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Descuiden, tengo un plan. Hasta mañana.- se encerró de un portazo dispuesto a descansar para el día que tenía pensado.

**Fin Capítulo2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Al día siguiente, a penas el sol salió, anunciaron la llegada de un visitante.

-El rey Clow Hiragizawa del reino vecino.- el rey Fujitaka bajó a recibirlo personalmente y se retiraron a la biblioteca, todos supusieron que a comentar la estrategia para la guerra y la futura alianza que tenían. El príncipe Eriol llegó acompañado de su hermana y una institutriz llamada Nakuru; Sakura y Tomoyo los recibieron. La institutriz decidió permanecer en la sala de espera mientras la princesa y su dama de compañía caminaban con los príncipes recién llegados.

-Me disculpo por mi hermano, todavía no regresa del frente.- comentó Sakura cuando los cuatro paseaban por los pasillos abiertos del palacio.

-Descuida, lo conoceré después. Mi hermana por fin decidió acompañarme.- comentó Eriol

-Estoy feliz de por fin conocerla, princesa Sakura.- saludó la hermana de Eriol

-Puedes llamarme Sakura y espero me permitas llamarte Meiling.- dijo la princesa

-Desde luego.- confió sonriendo.- ¿Eres la dama de compañía de la princesa?- le preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo

-También somos primas, nuestras madres eran hermanas.-

-Lamento la pérdida de su padre, era un guerrero excepcional.- comentó Eriol a Tomoyo.

-Agradezco que lo guarde en su memoria su alteza.- Tomoyo hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor, si seremos parte de la misma familia ten la confianza de hablarme de tú en privado.- sonrió Eriol. La mente de Sakura pensaba en Shaoran, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría su hermano y su padre lo haría llevarse a Shaoran al frente. Le reconfortaba saber que Shaoran era más fuerte que el coronel Ferio pero le preocupaba que una chica fuera más fuerte que su hermano, quizá la guerra estaba más perdida de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Los padres de Shaoran descubrieron al despertar que su hijo no estaba, sobre la mesa del comedor dejó una bolsa con monedas de oro y una nota que parecía de suicidio: "Usen todos mis ahorros y huyan del reino". Shaoran portó su armadura de guardia y se reportó listo para trabajar a pesar del permiso que tenía. Entró con facilidad ya que el rey no había pasado ningún reporte todavía. Le informaron que la guardia del príncipe Eriol acompañaba a la princesa así que se reportaría a un puesto fijo. Fingió entender todo, pero se dirigió a buscar al rey, necesitaba obtener sus respuestas. Se dirigió a la biblioteca cuando preguntó a algunos guardias diciendo que había sido asignado a resguardarlo. Sólo había un guardia afuera de la biblioteca y se ofreció a relevarlo. Apenas se perdió de la vista y se giró para abrir la biblioteca lentamente y espiar al gobernante del reino. El rey no estaba solo, había otra persona que vestía lujosamente, por el parecido con el príncipe Eriol dedujo que se trataría del padre de éste.

-Se ha derramado sangre inocente y esto evitaría más muertes, lo sabes.- decía aquél rey

-Clow… entiende. Ellos ocultan algo, ¿crees que después de casi veinte años de guerra lo que quieren es que se les abra una puerta? Desean vengarse con sangre, los intereses han sido demasiado altos… además le prometí a Irean que cuidaría de su hijo. Dime… ¿no hiciste la misma promesa?- Fujitaka estaba calmado, el rey Clow sólo suspiró.

-Lo he hecho, más de lo que podría decir de ti.- respondió a forma de reclamo.- No sospechan, al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido. Sus espías no sospechan sólo tu lo sabes y yo ni siquiera sé dónde ocultas al que te encargaron. Eso me demuestra que sólo soy yo quien confía en ti y no viceversa.-

-Clow, tus quejas me hacen dudar de ti severamente.- respondió Fujitaka

-Sólo dime dónde lo ocultas…- pidió Clow

-Clow, si te lo digo lo entregarás y mi hija sufriría demasiado…- ante las palabras de Fujitaka, Shaoran puso más atención.- Al igual que sabes que no podría entregar al tuyo ya que tu hija sufriría también.- al decir éstas palabras, Fujitaka se acercó a Clow de forma pausada- por favor, compréndeme. Sé que puedes hacerlo.- el otro rey se dejó llevar por la suavidad de las palabras y empezaron a besarse tiernamente ante el espectáculo Shaoran perdió el equilibrio, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y cayó ante la sorpresa de ambos reyes.

-¡Rey Fujitaka! Un joven solicita audiencia con usted.- Shaoran se levantó de golpe, se acomodó el casco de tal forma que le cubriera todo el cabello y se ocultara su identidad, fingió la voz lo mejor que pudo y trató de guardar naturalidad en su tono de voz.

-Me temo que sea algo importante. Dejaremos pendiente la conversación amigo. Por favor siéntete como en casa y permíteme reunirme contigo a la hora de comida en el comedor general.- Fujitaka sonrió amablemente a su invitado y se retiró con el guardia. Cuando quedaron en el pasillo a solas el rey rompió el silencio.- Es de mala educación espiar a tus mayores, Shaoran.- el aludido paró en seco, de la impresión había olvidado qué quería preguntarle al rey.

-No fue intencional.- Shaoran se retiró el casco e hizo reverencia

-Es un poco tarde para tal formalidad.- Fujitaka cambió el tema de conversación sabiendo que lo habían descubierto.- Si vienes a pedirme la mano de mi hija temo informarte que llegas tarde.-

-Pudimos haber sido criados como hermanos y no tener éste problema.- habló Shaoran tragándose su nerviosismo y la impresión que la escena anterior le causó. El rey sonrió recordando un reclamo que le hicieran de modo similar.

-Eres tan honesto como… tu verdadero padre- Fujitaka suspiró.

-Entonces es cierto. Usted sabe mi origen y me lo ha ocultado todo éste tiempo.-

-Shaoran, no te ocultado nada, simplemente no te lo había dicho. Si no mal recuerdo ésta es la primera vez que hablamos.- el rey permaneció sereno, una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Le parece razón de burla?- se molestó Shaoran

-No es burla, es que me recuerdas tanto a Hien, un verdadero amigo que aún sabiendo el secreto entre Clow y yo nunca me dio la espalda a diferencia del resto de mi familia.- la sonrisa en Fujitaka era sincera, lo que confundió más a Shaoran.

-Bueno y a todo esto dígame por qué me abandonaron aquí y porqué después me regaló.-

-Impaciente como él… debí verlo venir.-

-¡Deje de hablar de fantasmas!-

-Shaoran.- el rey fijó su vista en el laberinto, había mandado cortar la parte donde estaba escrito el mensaje para Sakura, eso hizo enojar a su autor, pero prefirió ser paciente para escuchar a su desesperante rey.- Sakura nació esa lluviosa noche…

**************FLASHBACK****************

Esperaba junto con Touya en la sala general del palacio a que las parteras salieran de la habitación real

-¿Mamá morirá?- preguntó un preocupado Touya

-Es parte del proceso, pero descuida todo saldrá bien. Tu hermanito nacerá pronto.- le reconfortó el rey. Se escuchó un gran escándalo y un guardia informó sobre un jinete que clamaba su presencia urgentemente, portaba la insignia de la familia Li así que inmediatamente dejó a su primogénito al cuidado de las damas de compañía de su esposa.

-¿Hien?- preguntó el rey al ver que el jinete sólo deseaba hablar con él. La tormenta se había desatado y varios guardias habían insistido que conversaran dentro del palacio, el jinete sólo había negado con la cabeza y exigió al rey conversar a solas.

-Fujitaka, mi esposo ha muerto.- contestó el jinete revelándole al rey su identidad

-Lo lamento mucho, esa extraña enfermedad…-

-Su hermano mayor lo ha asesinado.- el rey se sorprendió.- Ha tomado el control y me ha echado, puedo escapar pero no podré con mis hijos. Por favor, ayúdame. Fujitaka… él planea abrir la puerta y controlar el poder de la bestia.- una serie de truenos hicieron que ella se asustara.

-Ieran son sólo truenos, todavía no llegan.-

-Sé que tu esposa está por aliviarse, y será mucho problema pero por favor cuídalos como si fueran tuyos.- la mujer entregó a dos pequeños que soltaban el llanto entre tal tormenta.

-No podré con los dos, sospecharían demasiado. Dejaré uno con Clow tiene un niño de edad similar, me aseguraré que éste niño crezca en una buena familia.-

-Clow es tu amigo pero no el mío…- dudaba Ieran

-Descuida, él lo hará si se lo pido.-

-Gracias Fujitaka, Hien siempre confió en ti.- Irean montó de nuevo y se perdió entre la noche. Al día siguiente el rey decidió entregar un bebé a Clow. Pensó en conservar a Shaoran sin embargo…

-Fujitaka…- la reina descansaba recostada en su cama, cargaba a su pequeña hija mientras su esposo le explicó el origen del bebé que él cargaba.- Si este niño crece al lado de Sakura la hará muy infeliz… debemos separarlos por el bien de nuestra hija.-

-Nadeshko, prometí que lo cuidaría y…-

-Prometiste que se criaría en una buena familia; busca alguien que lo pueda cuidar apartado de nuestra Sakura. Por favor…-

-No puedo negarme a una súplica de mi esposa.-

***************FIN FLASH BACK*****************

-Escuché que una cocinera nunca había podido tener hijos, la mandé llamar y pedí que te cuidara. Ella gustosa te recibió en su hogar a pesar que le ofrecí un incremento por cuidarte se negó diciendo que ahora eras de ella. No pensé que crecerías tan resentido con tus padres adoptivos.-

-¡De ninguna manera!- gritó Shaoran.- ellos fueron de lo mejor, los adoro y los protegeré de cualquier cosa que intente hacerles.-

-Están fuera de peligro.- contestó el rey

-Bien, entonces me dejó porque su esposa a la que no quiso se lo pidió… ¡que bueno! hubiera sido como un hermano para Sakura y nuestro amor hubiera sido imposible.- afirmó Shaoran

-Disculpa, pero su amor es imposible.- regresó el rey

-Es difícil, que es muy diferente a imposible. Por lo visto soy algún tipo de noble ya que mi padre era su "amigo".- Shaoran hizo énfasis en esa palabra que podría entenderse de otro modo.

-Tal como lo afirmas, no amaba a mi esposa pero tu padre estaba totalmente enamorado de tu madre, sólo éramos amigos.- corrigió Fujitaka

-De acuerdo, en ese caso un rey no puede ser amigo público de cualquier hijo de vecina así que tengo algo de linaje, por lo que no está tan lejano el hecho que me pueda casar con Sakura.-

-Shaoran… tú no eres hijo de un noble. Eres hijo del fallecido rey de Li.- declaró Fujitaka

-¿Qué?-

-Eso te convierte en un príncipe…- el rey sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del joven.- Tienes las características de las personas de ese reino, fuerza y agilidad en el combate; y autoconfianza de tu padre que cae en arrogancia.-

-Pero el reino de Li… ¡Estamos en guerra contra ellos!- Shaoran no escuchó su descripción por completo.

-Tu tío Yue asumió el control del reino, lo que busca es expandir su dominio hacia todo el continente, luchamos para evitar la invasión; te escondieron aquí para evitar que te mataran y tus primos tienen espías en todas partes buscándote. Hasta donde sé, sólo saben de un hijo, tu hermano está a salvo en el reino de Clow.-

-Entonces esto me convierte en el perfecto candidato para Sakura, soy príncipe de un reino más grande que éste y ella ya me ha aceptado...-

-¿A qué te refieres con aceptado?-

-A no, a nada.- Shaoran trató de desviar el tema para no llegar a cierto acontecimiento.- El caso es que cuando gane la guerra y me proclame rey no podrá negarme la mano de su hija.-

-Para cuando eso pase, Sakura será esposa de Eriol.- Fujitaka sonrió

-Tengo 5 días para evitar eso.- Shaoran se mostró confiado

-18 años de guerra no pueden terminar tan rápido.-

-¡Eso lo veremos! Tengo tres días para aprender una táctica que invalide la magia para derrotar a mi tío. Hasta entonces… suegro.- Shaoran dejó al rey con algo de nostalgia…

********************FLASHBACK************************

-Hien tengo que decirte algo.- Fujitaka y el entonces príncipe del reino vecino practicaban arquería. Era el turno de su amigo así que aprovechó para conversar

-Si vas a decirme que te casan obligado y que te gusta Clow con tal de desconcentrarme temo decirte que lo sé desde hace mucho.- Hien soltó la flecha y dio en el centro perfectamente

-¿Cómo?-

-Hay por favor, como si no fuera obvio. Lo sé… no sé desde cuando.- Hien se sentó al lado de su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda ya que era su turno al arco

-Entonces… tu no piensas que…-

-Fujitaka, tengo mil defectos; soy respondón, desobligado ante la sociedad, maldigo, escupo cuando quiero y paso días sin bañarme… que tu seas homosexual no es un defecto tan grave al lado de todos los que tengo. Me aceptas tal cual soy, jamás me dices que me pare derecho, que guarde compostura frente a las damas, que me peine o cualquier cosa que los demás me dicen. ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarte? Pero por si las dudas guardemos la distancia no vayas a creer que me contagies, por fin Irean me dijo que sí y no pienso perderla.-

*********************FIN FLASHBACK*******************

-Indudablemente los mismos genes.- Fujitaka se dirigió a su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a su visita ahí.- ¡Clow! Te hacía recorriendo el laberinto o leyendo en biblioteca.-

-Tenemos mucho que hablar y nos interrumpieron…-

-Clow, discúlpame pero lo que menos quiero es hablar en este momento.-

**Fin Capítulo 3:**

Efectivamente; Clow es el rey del reino de Clow así como Vegeta era el príncipe del planeta Vegeta… me quedé sin imaginación :/ pero no está tan mal o si?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.-**

En el jardín, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol detallaban la boda. Habían prescindido de sus guardias para hablar con más libertad.

-Falta menos de una semana y queda mucho por discutir.- decía Tomoyo anotando cuanta idea llegaba a ellos.

-Creo que te buscan.- Eriol le dijo a Sakura al notar que un guardia real se aproximaba

-Discúlpenme.- Sakura se aproximó a Shaoran, controló el impulso de besarlo pero fue evidente que se aproximó a él

-Sakura, tengo que partir.- dijo Shaoran con pesar

-Lo sé… mi padre te envía a la guerra.-

-No, me iré por mi cuenta. Tengo que encontrar a la chica que intentó secuestrarte.-

-Pregunta a los caballeros que encarcelaron.- sugirió Sakura

-Escaparon, de alguna manera encontraron la forma de salir sin romper las cerraduras.- dijo Shaoran al ver el reporte

-Entonces déjalo así; al fin que no pasó nada.- Sakura pensó que así evitaría que se fuera.

-Escucha, tengo que convencerla de que me ayude. Ella podría ayudarme a infiltrarme al reino de Li, dentro del castillo desafiaré al rey Yue y así ganaré la guerra.-

-¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo vas a vencer al rey Yue? Usa magia muy poderosa.-

-Aprenderé, haré todo esto antes de tu boda el sábado. Así que ten confianza en que no te casarás.-

-Shaoran qué tantas cosas dices…- entre su conversación escucharon la voz de la institutriz del reino Clow que se había acercado a los herederos y llamaba a la princesa.

-Meiling, por favor acompáñeme.-

-Desde luego.- contestó la princesa. Shaoran entonces la observó de espaldas, ese sonido de voz, dulce y a la vez molesto, el color del cabello y la altura le era muy familiar.

-Shaoran no quiero que te vayas.- pidió Sakura atrayendo la atención del joven

-Si… lo siento debo irme inmediatamente. Te veré antes del sábado.- dio un beso en su mano y se fue.

Para el mediodía, el príncipe Touya llegó entre la gran admiración de su pueblo. Muchos salieron a darle la bienvenida al as calles del reino. Cuando el príncipe llegó al salón real, el rey, la princesa y sus invitados reales lo recibieron.

-Padre, logramos que retrocedieran más de 15 kilómetros, la frontera está a salvo y he regresado como lo pidió.- Touya hizo reverencia al rey, se levantó y recibió un abrazo de su padre. Era una falta al protocolo real mostrar afecto en público pero el ver a su hijo después de dos años era demasiado.

-Hermano…- Sakura se disponía a abrazar a Touya

-¡Ah! Es Sakura, pensé que el monstruo se había salido del calabozo.-

-¡Hermano!- el protocolo real se rompió de nuevo cuando la princesa le dio una patada en la pantorrilla a Touya. Fujitaka no sabía cómo excusar el comportamiento de sus hijos ante las visitas.

-Touya deberías ser más delicado con tu hermana.- pidió un joven de lentes de cabello blanco

-Si te tratara como me trata entenderías.- contestó el príncipe.

-Tú debes ser Yukito, el mago que nos ha ayudado tanto en el frente.- dijo Fujitaka.- Touya habla mucho de ti en sus cartas.-

-Si, es un honor pelear al lado del príncipe.- respondió algo apenado. Algo en la expresión de Yukito hizo que Sakura recordara a Shaoran y se preocupó por él ya que su plan parecía demasiado arriesgado y sin sentido.

-Joven Yukito…- habló Sakura

-Princesa puede dirigirse a mí por mi nombre.- pidió amablemente el joven

-Muy bien, Yukito. Enséñame magia.- todos se sorprendieron, así que el rey pidió que los acompañaran al comedor real. Donde hablaron sólo de tácticas de guerra, posibles alineaciones del enemigo, conjuros para aliviar pesares y cada vez que alguien pronunciaba la palabra magia Sakura intervenía pidiendo que le enseñaran a usarla a lo que cambiaban de tema.

-¡Qué desesperación!- dijo Sakura cuando dejó el comedor. Tomoyo estaba con ella escuchándola.

-¿Te preocupa Shaoran?- preguntó su dama

-No… bueno si. Pero decía con respecto a la magia. Sé que puedo hacer grandes cosas pero nadie me enseña.- Sakura abrió las puertas de un gran salón, ahí sacó varias burbujas

-Te enseñé a hacer eso.- dijo Tomoyo

-Y aprendí por mi cuenta esto.- Sakura chiqueó los dedos y algunas burbujas explotaron.- Eso sería útil en la guerra.-

-Esto sería más útil.- Eriol señaló algunas burbujas y las a travesó con agujas que las congelaron.- Si esa aguja toca a alguien lo hace estatua.- Tomoyo se asustó ante tal demostración de magia pero Sakura se emocionó.

-¡Eriol! Enséñame a hacer eso.- pidió Sakura

-No lo sé… -Eriol se hacía del rogar.

-¡Por favor!-

Afuera del salón, Meiling observaba la escena.

-Ella puede usar magia, y por más que lo intente no puedo…-

-Meiling.- la distrajo una voz

-¡Nakuru!-

-¿Ya encontraste al otro heredero de Li?- preguntó la mujer

-Aún no.- se lamentó Meiling

-Recuerda que si no aparece, tu querido hermano desaparecerá.- Nakuru habló burlonamente

-Te pido más tiempo, si hubiera secuestrado a la princesa Sakura el rey Fujitaka habría hablado…-

-No me interesa saber más sobre ese jueguito te hiciste. Encuentra al otro heredero Li o usaremos la sangre de tu querido Eriol. Tu decides si el sábado soportas verlo caminar al altar o verlo muerto- Nakuru se alejó dejando a Meiling a solas.

-Eriol… tengo que salvarlo.- una sombra cayó del techo a sus espaldas, apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe y regresarlo.- ¿Quién eres?- no obtuvo respuesta de aquél individuo que vestía un traje de ninja azul.-Te metiste con la princesa equivocada en el momento equivocado.- Meiling se deshizo de su larga y pomposa falda para quedar en una minifalda, de un movimiento sus zapatos quedaron sin tacón y se dispuso a atacar a su contrincante desconocido. El ruido de las explosiones en el salón evitaba que los demás notaran cómo se rompían jarrones, mesas, cuadros y la decoración del pasillo. En el comedor había un cuarteto de cuerdas que distraía cualquier ruido del exterior así que la pelea se prolongó por horas hasta que el atardecer aparecía.

-¿Te divierte tanto pelear contra mí Shaoran?- preguntó Meiling, el otro descubrió su rostro.- Lo sabía, eres el único que podría aguantarme tanto tiempo.- se mostró gustosa de haberlo reconocido.

-Princesa Meiling debo pedirle un favor. Necesito que me ayude a derrotar al rey Yue para establecer la paz en el continente.- pidió Shaoran sin quitar su pose de pelea.

-¿Por qué habría de acceder a eso?- preguntó Meiling.

-Porque de ese modo no tendría que ver a su hermano caminando hacia el altar el sábado.- Meiling relajó su pose de pelea.- Sospecho que Eriol es el heredero del reino Li.- Shaoran se quitó su pose de pelea.- si la guerra termina Eriol podría tener parte de su reino, se daría a conocer que ustedes no son hermanos y podrían estar juntos.-

-No es tan simple.- Meiling quitó su pose de pelea.

-¿Por qué no lo es?-

-El rey Yue… tiene espías entre nosotros, localizaron a Eriol desde hace años y toda la guerra es una simple pantalla para sus verdaderos planes.-

-¿De que habla?-

-¿Shaoran?- Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol salieron del salón donde practicaban magia. El recién descubierto corrió todo el corredor hasta el final y se arrojó por una ventana. Esa distracción la utilizó Meiling para colocarse su vestido y pensar en una excusa creíble para el desorden en el pasillo.

-Touya debo decirte algo…- Yukito buscaba sus ropas entre la habitación del príncipe.

-Habla sin rodeos, ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.- contestó Touya dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces hablaré.- Yukito terminó de vestirse, se sentó en la cama del príncipe y después de un fuerte suspiro habló.- No tenía pensado que esto pasaría, pero he decidido traicionar a mi padre.

-¿Tú padre? Dijiste que había muerto.- Touya se sentó a su lado

-Mentí sobre muchas cosas, Touya perdóname. Pero debes saber que lo que te dije hace unos momentos es verdad, y debo ser congruente con mis pensamientos y sentimientos así que… cuando la guerra termine no pediré clemencia para mi familia ni siquiera para mí. Sólo pediré que creas cuando te digo que eres mi persona especial…-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme Yukito?-

-¿Por qué Shaoran me mentiría?- Sakura hablaba con Tomoyo en su habitación. Habían dejado a los príncipes del Clow en la habitación de huéspedes y aún tenían dudas sobre el relato de Meiling

-Dijo que se iría, pero no de inmediato.- Tomoyo trató de calmarla.- Además, si los caballeros negros aparecieron él estaba defendiéndote tal como lo dijo Meiling, ella vio todo. ¿Por qué dudas de ella?-

-Siento que no le agrado.- dijo Sakura

-A Touya tampoco le agrada Eriol, y menos le agrada Shaoran.- ambas rieron

-Casi es hora de cenar, iré a avisarles los invitados.- dijo Sakura

-Espera, eres una princesa yo lo haré.- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación.

-Fujitaka, si les entregas al heredero de Li la guerra se acaba.- dijo Clow cuando ambos hablaban nuevamente en la biblioteca.

-Clow… es como si te pidiera que entregaras a Eriol. No lo haré y lo sabes.-

-Sólo quiero que esta guerra termine…-

-No confió en la palabra de Yue, teniendo tanto poder a su disposición… ¿crees que retirará su ejército? Al contrario, la razón que inventamos para explicar la guerra a nuestros súbditos será verdadera. Yue querrá dominar el continente, con semejante poder en sus manos nada lo impedirá.- unos golpes interrumpieron a los reyes.- Adelante.- se asomó la joven institutriz de los príncipes Clow

-Buenas noches sus altezas.-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Clow presintiendo algo en la mirada de la joven.

-Sucede que necesitamos la sangre de un heredero de Li para que papá obtenga todo el poder que necesita.- cuando terminó esa frase, los reyes observaron las manos ensangrentadas de la institutriz justo antes que se abalanzara sobre ellos.

-Pudiste haber dicho algo diferente.- gritó Eriol.

-Entiende, ellas no dudaron nada. Lo creyeron.- contestó Meiling confiada

-Mei.. no puedes protegerme por siempre. Será mejor que me entregue.-

-NO! Eriol cuando sepa quién es tu hermano estarás a salvo usarán su sangre en vez de la tuya y…-

-Y vas a entregar a alguien para que muera en mi lugar.- completó Eriol

-Eriol… cuando supe que no estábamos relacionados por lazos sanguíneos fui tan feliz, supe que nuestros sentimientos eran correctos.- dijo acariciando el rostro de él.- y supe que tenía que protegerte, tal como mi padre te ha protegido todos estos años. No sé quien sea el otro heredero Li, pero cuando lo encontremos terminará la guerra, el rey Yue obtendrá lo que quiere y tu y yo estaremos juntos.- Meiling se acercó a Eriol y él no la rechazó. Se separaron cuando Tomoyo llamó a su puerta.

-¿Si?- Eriol abrió la puerta un poco apenado pues se sentía casi descubierto.

-La cena casi está…- una explosión en la biblioteca hizo que los tres observaran cómo Nakuru salía entre el humo ahorcando al rey Clow

-¡Padre!- Eriol sacó una espada de su brazo y alejó a Nakuru de su padre, Eriol tomó al inconciente rey y lo dejó reposar en el jardín.- ¿Estás bien?- Notó que el rey apenas respiraba, sin embargo estaba con vida.

-¡Papá!- Meiling y Tomoyo asistieron al rey mientras Eriol atacaba a su institutriz, me imagino el sueño de muchos estudiantes.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Eriol molesto

-Quería que Fujitaka hablara torturando a una persona especial para él.- Nakuru observó cómo desde la biblioteca el rey de Clamp observaba el resultado de su silencio.- Ha sido muy fiel a una promesa realizada a una reina muerta y muy poco fiel al amor de su vida. ¿Cómo habla eso de él?-

-¡Nakuru!- Yukito llegó con Touya tras escuchar el escándalo

-Yukito, ¿sabes quién es el hijo de Li? Obtuviste la información de Touya?- gritó Nakuru

-Soy yo!- dijo Touya

-¡Touya no!- gritó Sakura que recién llegó y vio cómo un ejército de personas aladas se llevaban a su hermano.

-¡Déjenlo! Es una orden.- Yukito sacó sus alas pero lo desobedecían los demás, peleaba con magia igual de poderosa que la de Nakuru, sin embargo cada vez llegaban más personas aladas que lo atacaban.

-Tenemos a uno, pero nos llevaremos a los otros dos.- Nakuru hizo señas para que lanzaran redes sobre Eriol y Sakura.

-¡Eriol!- Meiling saltó lo más alto que pudo y se abrió paso golpeando seres alados hasta subir para liberar a a Eriol pero falló por un poco.- ¡Eriol!- Meiling caía desde una gran altura, Shaoran saltó para atraparla en el aire. Yukito cayó después de recibir tantos golpes de sus similares, sus alas se guardaron cuando quedó inconsciente.

**Fin Capítulo 4.**

Moraleja: Es malo estar en la biblioteca de un palacio.


End file.
